


Bloodied and Bowed

by remakeitgay



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remakeitgay/pseuds/remakeitgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon out on the town drastically changes for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cloudy Day in Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a drabble but it kinda got outta hand given that I was a bit bored.
> 
> Edit on February 11, 2014: I'm probably not going to finish this.

It was a quiet day in Brooklyn today, the rain from yesterday drying up in some areas with a light rain in Manhattan. The light gray over-hue of the left over rain clouds slowly making their way across the sky. It was almost sunset, but Steve was still content with walking around the town for just a little while longer. 

A few hours pass making it 8 o'clock at night, Steve's personal curfew if he doesn't really feel like hanging out with anyone at the time. He usually does, but there's just something about cloudy days that just set him off. It's usually when the villains try to attack due to the lack of aerial vision for Iron Man and Thor. They usually make it out alright, but more often than not they don't do as well as they can.

By now he would be walking into his apartment shrugging off his jacket as he's about to shut the door. A bang notifies him that someones behind him, but ran into the door frame in a rush to get into his home. Steve goes into battle mode, whipping around to take out the person; but then they lean onto his chest, struggling to get air into his lungs. 

He staggers back, noting the smaller man's short brown hair. He takes his chin in hand lifting it to he could get a look at his face, only to see that the bloodied and bowed man was none other than Tony Stark. 

His heart started to race, a terrifyingly cold chill making its way over his skin. Immediately he puts an arm around Tony's waist, dragging him into the house as gently as he could after shutting the door behind them. He set him down onto the couch, being careful not to open some of the wounds any further.

"Tony.. How did this happen?" The smaller man groaned, obviously too hurt to respond.

Steve sighs, what was he going to do with him?

To be continued?


	2. What happened to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened to Tony

_It was a stormy night in Brooklyn, the rain pouring down on the poor inhabitants below the heavy clouds much to their chagrin. The man pulls his jacket closer around him, trying to keep the warmth of his body as close to him as possible.The darkness of the rain clouds give him an uneasy feeling which was odd because Brooklyn usually wasn't unnerving to him in any way shape or form, but tonight... Something was definitely off._

_He sped up his pace at the sound of footsteps appearing behind him, seemingly out of nowhere. Looking around the area for anything familiar to guide his way to the nearest taxi site, or at least a restaurant to sit in while he waited for someone to come pick him up and get him away from the offending steps that were getting louder by the second. A cold shiver sweeps over him, deciding to look back behind him to see who exactly was following him._

_As soon as he turned to look behind him he knew it was a mistake. What he saw were two armed men with their hoods up covering their faces, one with a small handgun and the other with a sizable knife. He took in a sharp breath, looking forward once more before taking off at full speed. The men sped up, quickly getting closer before grabbing his shoulder and throwing him into the nearest alley where they couldn't be seen._

_He hits the ground hard, groaning as the pain courses through his bones. The men get closer, crouching in close and_

_\--_

_He wakes. The pain almost overwhelming, the men gone. He swears, leaning against the brick wall he was up against for a minute before deciding that he needed to go get help and soon if he wanted to make it out of here alive. He sucks in a deep breath, pushing against the wall as he got onto his unsteady and bruised legs. He unsteadily walks towards the only place he knows nearby, Steve's apartment._

_Looking into the sky he sees that at least a few hours have passed, noticing how the clouds have for the most part dissipated and that the sky is a variety of oranges and pinks; sunset. It's warmed up a little bit, making him grateful after noticing that the thugs have stolen his favorite jacket(dicks..) and his shirt. At least it looked like everyone was home by now, but the people walking the street gave him strange looks as he walked by without bothering to simply ask as much as a, "Sir, are you alright?"_

_He saw a familiar figure walking along the street ahead of him before he took a right, ascending the stairs of a smaller apartment building. Immediately he sped up to the best of his ability, trying to catch up to the taller blonde before he got into his home. Steve was already working the key into the lock while he was ascending the stairs, stumbling on the way up._

_Desperation was making its way into his system when the taller man opened the door, walking into his home. He lunged, slamming into the door frame on his way inside before knocking into Steve._

_"Tony?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually think I would end up writing another chapter for this, but since a few of you wanted it, who was I to say no? :)


	3. I'll take care of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve does his best to help his friend, as always.

Steve wrapped his arms around the incredibly beat up man, immediately dragging him into his apartment without another thought. Right now the only thing that was going through his head was that he needed Tony to lie down on his bed and get all the medical supplies he owned, because there was no way in hell was Tony going to the hospital while he was still alive and kicking. He wanted to ask what happened more than anything, but right now he knew that it wasn't important. Right now Tony needed his help; if he didn't do something he would more than likely have a bitch of a time explaining to Fury why Tony was dead in his apartment with multiple bruises the size of fingers and some sloppily placed cuts.

Steve bodily picks the smaller man up into his arms, picking him up off the couch against his better judgement. Though it may be comfortable to sit on, Tony needed to lie in a bed for his wounds to get any better. He takes a step, cradling him in his arms as he walked through the corridor towards his room. He turned around, backing into the door to push it open with his back before turning once again to place him on the newly made bed. As soon as Steve put him down Tony reached out and grabbed onto his shirt, holding him still while his eyes were still closed. He could tell he was fighting to open them, causing him to notice how purple his black eyes actually were, so he put his hand over Tony's in silent assurance of that he wasn't going to leave him. He got a small whine in return, followed shortly by one tear trickling down his cheek without the genius' permission.

Steve decided not to say anything, instead putting a hand on the side of his head, letting his thumb whip off the stray tear. Tony's never cried in front of him before, God.. What happened? Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he wrapped his fingers tight around Tony's hand, putting it on the bed beside his hip with a quiet, "I'll be right back." before he went to the bathroom to get the med-kit in the cabinet above his small sink. Med-kit in hand, he took a small towelette out of the drawer as well, wetting it before wringing it out, keeping it damp but not overly water logged. Looking below the sink he grabbed the bottle of peroxide he hasn't actually used, but figured Tony would need it to clean the wound to prevent any infections from the germs. 

Supplies in hand he walked back into the bedroom, seeing Tony struggle to stay still like he ordered, without hurting his pride any further than it already was. He sat down on the side of his bed, setting the things down next to him before easily maneuvering Tony's jacket and shirt off, looking him over more efficiently to see what needed to be cleaned and bandaged.

It was easy to tell that he had put up a fight but in the end he sensed it must have been two against one in brute force. He wouldn't have gone down if it was just one with a weapon, but with two.. Tony had bruises the size of apples on his eyes, obviously from getting decked to keep him down. Small bruises peppered his neck, forearms, and sides; bruising an ugly shade of green and deep purple from the force of the grip. There were sloppy cuts all down his left arm causing Steve to ' _tsk_ ' in disgust, it was obvious this was just a hit and run attempt on his life. If Tony didn't put up such a fight, this would've ended differently. There was a particularly deep cut against his right side just below his ribs, spurring Steve into action.

Steve took the damp rag, wiping the skin clean around the cuts before throwing the now dirty towel into the hamper which held Tony's now discarded jacket and shirt. He unscrewed the lid of the peroxide before pouring a small amount into the cap. Before he poured it over the particularly big cut he leaned in to whisper near Tony's ear, "This might tickle a little bit, it's going to clean your cut alright?" He got a small nod in return. He poured a healthy amount onto the cup, seeing how the bubbles came up once it made contact with the germs and potential infections. A small giggle came from the genius as the bubbles started getting bigger and with more quantity, causing a small smile to form on his face.

Steve wipes the excess peroxide off with a medicated swab before taking the bandage and wrapping it around Tony's stomach, repeating the process with his arm. Time flies by and by the time he's done bandaging the smaller man up and making sure his ribs weren't broken, he's found out that Tony had a bruised rib. Finding this out, Steve went and got him a few tablets of pain relief and sleeping pills. Soon after he fell fast asleep, causing a wave of relief to make its way into Steve's system. 

He pulled out his phone, texting Fury the situation report that the it has been handled without need for any Agents or Medical Support. Moments later he got a response reading, " _Good work soldier, make sure he gets his ass to Medical. I am **not** dealing with a drugged up Avenger once again and blaming my soldiers for his damn problems._ " He let himself smirk at that, remembering when Tony did something like that before snapping his phone shut. He was about to put his phone back in his pocket before he noticed that the genius' arm wound its way around his waist while he was looking down at his phone. 

Steve allowed himself to brush a strand of hair from his forehead, noticing how much more at ease he was while he slept. He looked so much more peaceful, the stress practically vaporizing by the second. He smiled but, god, what was he going to do with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually surprised that I'm going somewhere with this fic, and I'm trying to write better with every chapter! If you wanted to add anything or give me any ideas, shook me an ask on http://ithinkivehadenoughrest.tumblr.com/ and thank you to my friend Katy for beta-ing this yet again!


End file.
